


don't you know

by smartbuckley



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Maddie Buckley & Eddie Diaz Are Friends, Not What It Looks Like, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Sad Ending, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: Eddie and Buck have a housewarming party, and everyone asks if he's happy.----Written for Day 7 of Eddie Diaz Week,are you happyandfamily.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189424
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	don't you know

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-edited by the lovely [Jenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemergence).

Eddie’s leaning against the back wall of the new home Buck and he have moved into, all of the kids of the 118 running around in the backyard, their laughter joyous and beautiful and infectious, his entire face filled with happiness.

All around him, he’s surrounded by his family -- Bobby and Athena by the barbeque, cooking steaks, chicken, and pork for the dinner they’re having; Hen and Karen by the swingset Buck had built earlier, pushing Harry and Denny, who are giggling absurdly. May is with Christopher, helping him go down the slide if he asks for it, but otherwise taking photos.

His abuela and Aunt Pepa are talking with Buck and Maddie, Chimney is with Josh and his newest boyfriend, Michael and David are talking to Albert, who is holding Evelyn Joy, Maddie’s seven month old daughter with Chimney and ---

Everything is fucking perfect. Perfect in a way Eddie never thought he could achieve.

“Are you happy?” Buck asks, Eddie jumping in surprise at the sight of his boyfriend next to him, a small grin on his face. He looks over to where he last saw Buck with his abuela and aunt, seeing them talking to Bobby and Michael now and Eddie finds himself blinking, turning towards his boyfriend with another grin.

“The happiest,” Eddie says after a few moments, moving slightly to kiss his boyfriend, ignoring the way the butterflies in his stomach move around as he does so, like the two of them haven’t been dating for just under a year already, or just moved into this beautiful home and having a housewarming party.

“What about you?” Eddie asks once he pulls away, resting his forehead on Buck’s with a grin, and raises his hand to run his fingers through Buck’s hair, pulling lightly on the ends that has Buck moaning softly, eyes fluttering closed.

“Oh, I am incredibly happy. But don’t do that now, because then we’re going to be kicking everyone out much sooner than we said we would,” Buck whispers and Eddie lets out a chuckle, stepping away with a grin and moving towards his abuela and Christopher, swooping his son up, grinning as Chris laughs.

He can hear Buck’s laughter ringing after him as he does so, but he ignores it as he makes his own rounds with Christopher in his arms. First he checks in on the food that David, Michael, and Bobby are watching, all talking about --- something Eddie, admittedly, doesn’t care about, but they stop the conversation in a few seconds of Eddie’s arrival.

“Are you happy, Eddie?” Bobby asks, a bottle of root beer in his hand and Eddie can’t help but laugh, kissing the top of Christopher’s head as he nods.

“Why wouldn’t I be? I have the most wonderful boyfriend and child in the world,” he finishes, still grinning before he hears his name being called out and turns towards Maddie, May, and Athena. He waves goodbye towards the three men before heading over to the women, putting Chris down when he asks to be let down.

“What’s up?” He questions, grinning at the three ladies, folding his arms in front of his chest, arching one of his eyebrows as he waits.

“You’re happy?” Athena questions and Eddie raises his eyebrow, blinking, feeling confused and wrong-footed suddenly.

“Of course,” He replies, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth. With a tilt of his head, Eddie looks at Maddie, still confused, before he relaxes and lets out a small chuckle.

“Your brother makes me the happiest man in the world, Maddie.” He admits, shrugging his shoulders as Maddie smiles at him. She places her hand on his elbow, squeezes gently, and -- she’s crying. 

She’s crying, and he doesn’t understand why.

“If that’s true, Eddie, then you need to wake up,” She says and Eddie finds himself blinking, heart pounding against his ribs as he tries to understand.

“What are you -- I am awake, Maddie,” Eddie replies softly, barely able to be heard as she hums and walks away. He looks around and his backyard is suddenly empty, grey, and dull. 

“What--” he begins, taking a step back and shaking his head.

“What happened?” Eddie asks, turning around before stumbling backwards when he’s surrounded by flames as high as his head, ash in his mouth, and smoke suffocating him.

“EDDIE! Call out!” He hears and he blinks, places his hand to the ground and pushes. The voice belongs to Buck, and he’s positive he can hear Bobby in there also, but everything is hot and he doesn’t quite understand.

“EDDIE!”

“DIAZ”

“EDMUNDO!”

The shouts continue and Eddie gasps, realizing he’s on his back, on the ground and the flames ---

“I was _happy_ ,” he finds himself whispering, tears rimming his eyelids before he shakes his head and gulps. Before he can try to stand up, he feels Buck’s arms around his shoulders and sees Bobby in front of him, his hands on his cheeks, tilting his head up, mouth moving but words not able to be understood.

“Eddie? Eddie, we need to know you understand,” Bobby says and Eddie only blinks, not quite sure he does.

“What --” he whispers, looking towards Buck, blinking as Buck looks back at him.

“Are you happy?” He whispers and Eddie ----

* * *

_Eddie, wake up. Please baby, I need you to wake up. I can’t do this without you. Christopher needs you, babe. I need you. We both need you, Eds. We were supposed to move into our home soon, remember?_

_I need you Eddie. I love you man. I can’t -- please wake up, Eds. I can’t be happy without you. Neither can Chris. You’re our family, Eddie._

_Please wake up_.

_The doctor’s say you’re more responsive than you were a week ago but you need to be responsive now, Eds._

_We need to move into our home. We need to have the housewarming barbeque that Bobby wants to put on._

_We need you awake and here, Eddie. Please, baby. Please wake up. Please come back to us._

**Author's Note:**

>  _*hides*_. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Please leave me a comment, as they motivate the hell out of me and I always respond to them, even if they're just emojis. There may or may not be....a second part to this, that may or may not be posted tonight or tomorrow.


End file.
